The Wipe (Ugius)
The Wipe was a catastrophic event which established the timeline for Ugius. Years prior to The Wipe are suffixed with BTW (Before The Wipe) and years following with ATW (After the Wipe). At the time of the occurrence, Squires debated what to call it, and decided upon The Wipe, which in standard Dalunian means "to expunge completely." The naming was however incorrect in a literal sense, as the Kingdom of Dalun wasn't completely erased of it's populous. Background The Kingdom of Dalun, in about 163 BTW, was the fastest growing entity in Ugius. King Osold I had a strict policy on exploration and claimed it was vital to Dalunians to know their surroundings completely. For almost 200 years, the Kingdom expanded throughout Indand, occupying most of it by 124 BTW. The Kingdom, by that time was also the strongest in terms of economy, population, and military might across known Ugius. In the year 5 BTW, Egibul was discovered by Dalunian explorers. Egibul, lying directly on what is today the Indand-Agova border, was a desert wasteland with no signs of intelligent life, apart from scorpions and other desert critters. Queen Aelion at the time decided Egibul will be colonized and kept for future use, thus officially placing the Kingdom's borders on the Egibul-Agova border. However, even before explorers could reach their newly-declared borders, large expeditions started to mysteriously disappear. Soon it became apparent that something wasn't right - explorers started to experience hallucination, seeing themselves get killed by what will today be described as "knights in black armor with eyes of hate." The Corvidus have been found. The Wipe Soon, border villages were targeted and completely leveled by the Corvidus. Attempts at negotiation were always met with more death and destruction. The Corvidus couldn't be communicated with, as each survivor of a Corviduae encounter says they never saw them visibly communicate, but felt their presence in their minds. Late in 1 BTW, Queen Aelion mobilized most of the Dalunian military, and sent them to where the Corvidus were expected to strike next. The Battle of Estion ensued, with next to no Corvidus being slayed, and more than half of the Dalunian force being massacred. The military immediately routed back to the core areas of the Kingdom, with the Corvidus not far on their tracks. The Wipe's actual date occurred when the Corvidus breached Lyrasia, the Kingdom's capital, and killed all inhabitants. It is rumored that not one Corviduae was defeated during those fateful 5 hours. For the next 104 years, the Corvidus spread across Indand, and what was once the Kingdom of Dalun, killing or enslaving the populous. More than three quarters of the 1,5 billion Dalunians were killed. Slaves were granted small amounts of food and lived in dire conditions. The Empire of Molatrur, which was based off of the island of Casperum was remarkably untouched by The Wipe, and lived free of any Coriduae invasion up until 100 ATW, when small detachments of the Corviduae army started to attack the island. However, decades prior, the Empire started to unite other smaller kingdoms' militaries to fight against the impending Corviduae attack. King Moriar II sent the Empire's most experienced and well trained Scribes to the Corvidus, and learned their techniques of communication. Amazingly, no Scribes were killed during the 4 years of infiltration. In 104 ATW, with the new found knowledge, King Moriar II mobilized his army and sailed to the Corviduae flanks in Egibul, and with his soldiers now being able to block most of the Corvidus' mind attacks out, won many battles. That same year, the armies of several other kingdoms across Ugius arrive to assist in the effort, and the Corvidus are presumably defeated. Aftermath TBA. Ugius Category:Ugius